Return of Terra
by teentitanjewel
Summary: Terra is back,but how does Raven feel? Also what is going on between Robin and Starfire and BB and Terra? Alot better than it sounds!


RETURN OF TERRA

Authors note: so, I'm continuing the terra thing, I have rushed on my first two fan fics. So in this one I will show you how good I can really write, hope ya enjoy! Also I am so sorry I haven't written in awhile but I had to go to band camp, then on the same day I got back I had to go to a fair so I had absolutely no time to finish this! Which really sucked!

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

It was a beautiful day. The sun was clearly visible in the sky. Cyborg was yet again, working on the T-car. Raven was of course, meditating. Robin was working out like usual. Starfire was watching the world of fungus. It would have been the most perfect day, until… "TERRA, GIVE THAT BACK!" screamed Beast Boy as he chased after Terra.

Just moments before Terra had decided to run into the kitchen and take Beast Boy's tofu breakfast. " Not until you catch me." Was Terra's simple reply. Beast Boy growled in frustration and ran even faster to catch Terra. When all of a sudden he collided with another figure. Still stunned by the sudden collision he just layed there until he heard a familiar voice.

" Can you please get off of me before I make you." Beast Boy suddenly came out of his shock long enough to see that it was Raven. Beast Boy blushed a deep red crimson color.

"Sorry." He managed to say. Raven was about to reply when she saw Beast Boy look down the hall; she too looked to see what he was seeing. That's when she saw, Terra. She rolled her eyes at the figure approaching them. Ever since she had betrayed the titans she just felt she could never trust her again. Even if she were to consider it, earning all her trust back would take a long time. Finally the figure reached the two from the direction she had escaped too.

" You ok Beast Boy, I heard a crash,"

" Yeah, I just accidentally ran into Raven." He interrupted. Terra just shook her head in understanding. Raven looked at the two, just the way they looked at each other made her sick. Finally she had enough of lying on the floor with Beast Boy on top of her.

" Ah Hem, can you please get off of me now." Both of them snapped out of their own world. " Yeah." Beast Boy said barley above a whisper. He got up and the two walked off hand in hand. Raven shook her head in disgust.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Starfire was in her room thinking about no one other than Robin. Lately that was the only thing on her mind. No matter how hard she tried to forget about him, she just couldn't. She knew if they both felt the same way and were together it might also ruin their teammate relationship.

But even with those circumstances she still wanted to be with him. He was her everything after all. And how would you really find something out if you don't take risks to try something new out? That was the question that always lingered in her head. And unfortunately no matter what she did to try and figure that question out, the more confusing it became. But little did she know Robin was thinking the same exact thing, and at that very second.

Robin continued to look at the ceiling and sighed a sigh of frustration. The only question that was running through his mind was how would you really find something out if you don't take risks to try something new out? And of course, it seemed that question would never be answered.

' I don't know if I should tell her how I feel, what if she rejects me?' he wondered in his head. But, he knew deep inside how to find out, he would have to talk to her and that wasn't the easiest thing to do considering he froze every time he tried to confess his feelings. Finally after deep consideration he decided to follow the best instinct…

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Slowly Robin approached Starfire's door with doubt and certainty swirling in his mind. Never before had he been so nervous to talk to her. It was has if he didn't know her at all. But he knew he had to do this, he knew he had to get his feelings off his mind. Everyday it seemed this burden grew, and everyday it almost became unbearable to put it off.

With one last breath to try and calm his nerves he slowly reached his hand out to knock on her door. He could barley here himself knock yet alone think over the pounding of his heart. After what seemed like hours of waiting there was a reply.

" Who is it?" He took another long breath before replying

" It's me Robin, can I come in." Has he waited for her reply with every doubt of her rejecting him after he expressed his feelings to her, he had no idea she was just has nervous of expressing herself and thinking about the same kind of rejection from him. Finally she replied

" Yes, you may enter," When he entered her room and looked at her the thoughts of doubt got even stronger. He could barley function has he walked over to were she was sitting, which has on the end of her bed. He could no longer bear to look at her so he stared around her room.

" Did you have something you wish to tell me, friend Robin?" Oh how she wished she could be more to him, but she thought that would never happen. And she thought that not knowing has better than being heartbroken.

" Yeah, I…um…what I mean in…" he suddenly stopped at how stupid he must of sounded at his loss of words. " Please, go on." Starfire urged him. He looked into her eyes and saw not rejection, but love and care, the two things he wanted to share with her.

" Well, see the thing is… I … I… iloveyou," He blurted out in a bundle or almost unreadable words. He looked away awaiting the rejection. He looked back at her with a puzzled expression. But that expression instantly faded when he saw the look on her face. The expression was nothing but surprise and love. After moments of finding her voice she was able to reply.

" I… I love you to, Robin," He smiled has she smiled back.

" Really? I thought you didn't feel the same," Still smiling she stood up from her position on her bed and took a step forward so she was merely inches from his face. Softly she replied, " That's exactly what I thought," A expression of shock filled Robin's face.

" I… I had no idea…" he began, but stopped. Seeing he wasn't going to continue she spoke

" Well I guess that makes two of us." He smiled again and closed the gap between them. Starfire saw this and knew exactly what was going to happen, but now she didn't fear it… she actually wanted this, she wanted him. It seemed like slow motion has their lips inched towards one another, then… their lips touched. Both of them were in heaven, or it seemed.

They had always wanted this, but feared this… not anymore. Has they continued to kiss Starfire's hands made there way around Robin's neck has Robin's went to her waist. The kiss still lingered, their lips still no more than an inch apart has they broke apart for air. They both smiled, no more words were needed to be said, the kiss had explained every emotion, every detail. Nothing has left out, every worry and problems had been washed away and they knew all of the confusion would never come back.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Beast Boy and Terra were sitting outside on the roof watching the sunset. They still had the incident that happened this morning of their minds. The two of them still couldn't comprehend what they did when they walked off hand in hand. They both had blushed, they had felt stupid, but yet it had felt…well, right. Both of them knew they needed to get their feelings straight, they wanted to be together, but what had happened before when they had been apart. When Terra was stone, and Beast Boy had been heartbroken.

They didn't want to go through being apart again, so both ignoring the butterflies in their stomach. They turned to face each other, reading how they felt with their expression and eyes, then without any words they kissed they kiss they had been waiting for to do for so long. They could feel the electricity spark between them, it was strong, it was powerful, it was right, and they knew what their destiny was going to be. Slowly they pulled apart.

They just smiled for no words were needed to be said, everything had been expressed in that one kiss, the kiss that would forever be remembered no matter what happened they would always remember their first kiss. Then again they inched forward, both needed the warm of each other's lips again. It was like a giant magnet was pulling them together, it was an attraction neither one of them would deny. When they finally reached each other's lips again the electricity and attraction did not go away, but got even stronger. And it always would.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Back in Starfire's room her and Robin were still in the same position, their lips were still inches apart, there breath still warm, they were still in heaven, still taking in each other's scents. Robin took in a deep breath and finally broke the silence.

" Wow," he said, then he let another moment go bye the continued " That was the best I've ever experience." Starfire smiled and replied numbly still in heaven.

" Yes, it was. Can we do it again?" Robin chuckled and leaned down the kiss her again, when the alarm went off. They jumped apart, taking a moment to register what the sound was. When they did they looked at each other, nodded and raced out of the room to see what the danger was. Even though it didn't show they were both mad that their moment had been ruined.

Back on the roof Beast Boy and Terra were still kissing, when the alarm went off. They jumped apart like they had been struck by lightning. When they had recovered they raced inside to see what the trouble was. But they were still thinking about the amazing sensation they had just experienced.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Everyone seemed to reach the room at the same time. Robin quickly ran to the computer to see where the attack was at, the rest followed in suite. Robin whirled around the face them and said, " Trouble in sector 5, titans go!" and with that they were off.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Has they approached the spot were the attack was they realized it was an old abandoned warehouse. It had a very creepy haunted house look to it. Since it was by the water and there was already a fog on the water the fog had surrounded the base of the warehouse making it look even creepier than it probably was. They carefully looked around at their surroundings for anything suspicious.

" Dudes, this place is like really creepy, why does the bad people always hide out in creepy spots?" Beast Boy asked. That was actually a stupid question considering that no one would be able to comprehend the brain of an evil person. Still, Cyborg answered.

" I don't know bb, but I do agree, this place is creepy."

" No matter how creepy this place is we have to stop whoever is here." Robin said with the firmness in his voice that everyone knew not to argue with. They all stopped when they heard a growling noise behind them, they spun around to come face to face with a giant robotic dog.

" Nice of you titans to drop in." Johnny Rancid said has he came out of the shadows.

" I don't know what your up to, but we're going to stop you from doing any more damage!" Robin said. Johnny just gave a smirk of satisfaction like there was absolutely nothing to hide.

" I'd like to see you try, now I'd like you to meet my new pet." Has if on cue the robotic dog growled and slowly advanced towards the titans.

" Titans, GO!" Robin commanded, and with that statement they charged the very large beast. Robin ran forward to face Johnny. He took out his bo staff and aimed for Johnny's chest. Johnny moved to the side easily, Robin spun around and tried again. Again Johnny moved to the side, getting angry Robin tried again, this time when Johnny moved Robin watched which way he was moving. Then he stuck out his foot. With a thud Johnny fell to the ground. He growled out of frustration.

" Let's see how good you do with this." Johnny said has he reached for his whip, which was behind him sticking out of his back pocket. Robin glared and prepared for yet another battle.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos." Raven chanted, then with her magic made a stray piece of metal laying on the floor race towards the dog. It hit the dog right on top of the head leaving a dent in the process. The dog growled once more and ran towards Raven.

Starfire saw this and made her starbolts appear with her righteous fury and hurtled them at the creature. Drawing it's attention away from Raven and focusing it's attention on Starfire. She saw it didn't faze the creature dog much, so she swooped down to get a bigger shot. She hurtled her starbolts once more, also adding her power from her eyes. It made yet another dent, but still didn't stop the creature, but annoyed it. The creature swung his overlarge tail at her, she flew sideways to avoid it's tail, but got hit with it's leg instead.

Upon seeing this Cyborg raised his arm parallel with the ground and upon doing so made his sonic cannon appear. " Take this you over grown metal dog." He commented with his usual toughness and fired at the creature. He made a direct hit and the metal dog flew back. It hit the wall with such force it left a huge dent.

Terra eyes glowed the usual yellow than made large rocks from outside fly in the open door and hit the creature, which knocked it down. Then Beast Boy transformed into an elephant and rammed the dog so hard the force split the dog in two. Finally the dog was beaten.

The five titans looked behind them and saw Robin being knocked down by one of Rancid's whips. At seeing this Starfire cried out, " Robin!" In horror to see the one she loved fly back into a wall. The five titans rushed to help their fallen.

They all attacked at once Raven throwing another large piece of metal at Johnny. Starfire threw her starbolts and used her eye beams. Cyborg used his sonic cannon while Terra got more rocks from outside and hurtled them at Johnny. Next Beast Boy charged upon transforming into a bull and rammed into Johnny after everyone else used their attacks.

After that one final blow Johnny had went head first into the wall, he went through the wall and slashed into the water. Starfire ran over the help Robin stand and walk over to everyone else. They all looked into the water but saw no trace of their enemy.

" Are you ok Robin?" Starfire asked with the kindness in her voice that Robin loved.

"Yeah, I'm fine Star." Terra than turned to face Beast Boy.

" Want to go and get some pizza?" Beast Boy's face lit up at this.

"Yeah! What are we all waiting for let's go, I'm starved!" Terra laughed at this and walked off with them, hand in hand. Raven rolled her eyes, but still followed with Cyborg in pursuit. Noticing Robin and Starfire weren't following Cyborg turned around and was about to say something, but noticed they were too wrapped up in their own world, he smiled than turned around and continued walking. In his head he was thinking ' I knew it, they so like each other, I wonder if they are going out yet'

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLZ TELL ME, ALSO SHOULD I BRING MY OWN CHARACTER INTO THE SERIES? PLZ TELL ME! LATER!


End file.
